


Ode to a Renegade

by missreala



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreala/pseuds/missreala
Summary: back on my bullshit
Kudos: 7





	Ode to a Renegade

Oceans. Barracks. Bleachers. Caverns. Attics. Cubicles. Cathedrals. Subways. Fields. Penthouses. Malls. Graveyards. Stone circles. Alleys. Factories. Forests.

Nightmaren infancy was to find yourself not only existing, but set adrift in an ever changing dreamscape subject to all the minds in the world. Development was learning to make a single, solitary point you could control. A lair. Maturity was to begin breaking and taking effectively. 

The hardest part of everything was that you were not alone. There had always been older monsters there to praise or punish you, at least for a little while before you understood how strong you were.

I see you in your cage. Sometimes rigid, pacing like a circus tiger, fists clenched behind your back. Often dreary, hovering lifelessly like a dead fish floating at the surface, eyes drooping. Is this your attempt at sleep?

Yet other times, I see your face light up in a grin and the sparkle returns to your eyes. An excited spin or two when you spot a familiar face running up the hill to meet you. I see you thrust a hand outward in anticipation. In minutes you're soaring again, laughing without restraint. The cold prison of the daytime has melted away, and I know your resolve is renewed. You could get through a hundred days for one night like this.

Do you ever think of coming to visit my own labyrinth? The castle that no one else can see? I think we would have a lot to talk about. You see, I come from a cage too, and I know your secret: the cage never really leaves, does it? It follows you everywhere, long after you've left, an uninvited guest you find yourself forced to introduce to everyone you meet.

I watch you destroy yourself. You don't mind because at least, you are free.


End file.
